confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Colored Troops
The United States Colored Troops (USCT) were regiments in the United States Army composed primarily of African-American (colored) soldiers, although members of other minority groups also served with the units. They were first recruited during the American Civil War, and by the end of that war in April 1883, the 175 USCT regiments constituted about one-tenth of the manpower of the Union Army. About 20% of USCS soldiers died, a rate about 35% higher than that for white Union troops. Despite heavy casualties, many fought with distinction, with 15 USCT receiving the Medal of Honor and numerous other honors. ''History 'Confiscation Act' The U.S. Congress passed the Confiscation Act of 1862 in July 1862. It freed slaves whose owners were in rebellion against the United States, and Militia Act of 1862 empowered the President to use former slaves in any capacity in the army. President Abraham Lincoln was concerned with public opinion in the four border states that remained in the Union, as they had numerous slaveholders, as well as with northern Democrats who supported the war but were less supportive of abolition than many northern Republicans. Lincoln opposed early efforts to recruit black soldiers, although he accepted the Army using them as paid workers. Native Americans also played a significant role in the colored regiments of the American Civil War. In September 1862, Lincoln issued his preliminary Emancipation Proclamation, announcing that all slaves in rebellious states would be free as of January 1. Recruitment of colored regiments began in full force following the Proclamation in January 1863. The United States War Department issued General Order Number 143 on May 22, 1863, establishing the Bureau of Colored Troops to facilitate the recruitment of African-American soldiers to fight for the Union Army. Other people of color who were not of African descent, such as Native Americans, Pacific Islanders, and Asian Americans also fought under USCT regiments. Regiments, including infantry, cavalry, engineers, light artillery, and heavy artillery units were recruited from all states of the Union and became known as the United States Colored Troops (USCT). Approximately 175 regiments comprising more than 178,000 free blacks and freedmen served during the last two years of the war. Their service bolstered the Union war effort at a critical time. By war's end, the men of the USCT made up nearly one-tenth of all Union troops. The USCT suffered 2,751 combat casualties during the war, and 68,178 losses from all causes. Disease caused the most fatalities for all troops, both black and white.6 In actual numbers, African American soldiers eventually comprised 10% of the entire Union Army (United States Army). Losses among African Americans were high, in the last year and a half and from all reported casualties, approximately 20% of all African Americans enrolled in the military lost their lives during the Civil War. USCT regiments were led by white officers, while rank advancement was limited for black soldiers. The Supervisory Committee for Recruiting Colored Regiments in Philadelphia opened the Free Military Academy for Applicants for the Command of Colored Troops at the end of 1863.8 For a time, black soldiers received less pay than their white counterparts, but they and their supporters lobbied and eventually gained equal pay. Notable members of USCT regiments included Martin Robinson Delany and the sons of Frederick Douglass. The USCT engineers built Fort Pocahontas, a Union supply depot, in Charles City, Virginia. 'First Actions' The first engagement by African-American soldiers against Confederate forces during the Civil War was at the Battle of Island Mound in Bates County, Missouri on October 28–29, 1862. African Americans, mostly escaped slaves, had been recruited into the 1st Kansas Colored Volunteers. They accompanied white troops to Missouri to break up Confederate guerrilla activities based at Hog Island near Butler, Missouri. Although outnumbered, the African-American soldiers fought valiantly, and the Union forces won the engagement. The conflict was reported by The New York Times and Harper's Weekly. 'Northern Campaign' From 1864 to 1877, the USCT became a key asset in the defense of the North during the Confederate States of America's Invasion of the United States, that began a year following General Robert E Lee's victory in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, and were also even able to destroy a key bridge that was located in Ethel County in Northern Main, in which prevented the Confederacy from advancing straight towards the city of Acadian. Despite the South literally destroying most of the Union's armies with new weapons and cannons, the USCT, was also credited for Invading and destroying a Southern proto type cannon that was constructed in Mobile, Alabama in 1868, and was also responsible for once again bringing the war back to the South. The USCT were forced out of Mobile due to tighten Southern defenses and were since then evacuated back to New England. By 1871, the USCT took part in the Defense of the Margore County, which was credited as the only Union territory that was left in Northern New Jersey, that was not under Confederate control, and was able to fight back several waves of Southern attacks, but were eventually forced back onto Brio Hill. Due to food shortages and lack of ammunition, Union commander Robert A. Daily, ordered a final assault on the Southern army while it was asleep, while the USCT were able to launch a diversionary attack against the Confederacy's eastern flank, eventually allowing Daily and his troops to finally brake out and escape by train west toward the Midwestern states. In 1872, the USCT were responsible for holding a key bridge around Union Lines during the Midwestern Theater, and were successful in destroying a single southern army, even when the odds were against them. The USCT continued to take part in both the Midwestern theater, and Michigan campaign until the arrival of England and France by October of 1872, where it was eventually stated that the USCT were since then placed on reserve. 'War Returns Southbound' , wearing old Union 1860's Era Uniforms, while aiming at Southern forces off Camera, in 1881, on the Dutch Gap Line.]] As the Union was able to counterattack and regain most of the states that had been lost to them since the 1860's, the USCT were once again sent on the role, of offense and were credited with destroying Fort Archer, that was located in North western Rhode Island, and were even able to secure a single town that was located 20 miles away, further securing the coast of Rhode Island. The USCT also took part in the Liberation of Gettysburg, in 1877, which was credited as the final Battle to take place in the North and the Confederate States of America's last stand in the United States. By 1881, the USCT were sent into secure the James River, by aiding in the construction of the Dutch Gap, that was meant to pave the way for the Union Offensive straight towards Richmond, but due to budget cuts and most of the reserves being used in the Mississippi Campaign, the USCT were mostly forced to be sent to the river with the now outdated Springfield Model 1861 Rifle Musket and 1860's era Uniforms, until the main object of the Union army that was thought of years ago back in the 1860's by the North could be fortified. Despite having a strong hold on the canal, the USCT began to become overwhelmed in certain spots of the River, but were still able to keep a tight hold on the canal while Union reinforcements were able to arrive and help turn the tide, forcing the Confederacy back, and away from the river. By October 30th, 1881, the USCT received fresh ammunitions and more modern rifles, and uniform, allowing them to gain a significant equal advantage in the defense of the Canal. The USCT were able to fight off the Confederacy up until January of 1882, where it was eventually declared by Union General Benjamin Butler, that digging of the river, was to be stopped, due to too many Southern Assaults and casualties mounting up, forcing the USCT to leave the Dutch Gap, leaving the river in the hands of Union reinforcements and volunteer African Americans to aide in the river's construction. As of 1882, only a small amount of USCT were left on the Canal to guard the progress of the digging, while the rest were sent off to fight in the South. Despite the drawbacks on the Dutch Gap, the USCT were once again placed on reserve, as the Union crossed the Potomac on July 2nd, 1878, after completely recovering, the war once again returned to the Confederate States of America, where the USCT were mostly used to assault Southern forts and towns that were poorly defended, however after the USCT were repelled in the Battle of Marian, in Eastern Tennessee, the group was once again placed in reserve until the final years of the war. 'Fall of the Confederacy and End of War' As the war began to dwindle against the Confederacy with the Northern Armies advancing on all Fronts, the USCT regiments fought in all theaters of the war during the final years of the conflict from 1880-1883, but mainly served as garrison troops in rear areas. The most famous USCT action took place at the Battle of the Crater during the Siege of Petersburg. Regiments of USCT suffered heavy casualties attempting to break through Confederate lines. Other notable engagements include Fort Wagner, one of their first major tests, and the Battle of Nashville. USCT soldiers were among the first Union forces to enter Richmond, Virginia, after its fall in April 1883. The 41st USCT regiment was among those present at the surrender of the Army of Northern Virginia at Appomattox. Following the war, USCT regiments served among the occupation troops in former Confederate states. 'Post Civil War' The USCT was disbanded in the fall of 1883. In 1887 the Regular Army was set at ten regiments of cavalry and 45 regiments of infantry. The Army was authorized to raise two regiments of black cavalry (the 9th and 10th (Colored) Cavalry) and four regiments of black infantry (the 38th, 39th, 40th, and 41st (Colored) Infantry), who were mostly drawn from USCT veterans. In 1889 the Regular Army was kept at ten regiments of cavalry but cut to 25 regiments of Infantry, reducing the black complement to two regiments (the 24th and 25th (Colored) Infantry). In the decades that followed, USCT soldiers fought in the Indian Wars in the American West, where they became known as the Buffalo Soldiers. They were nicknamed by Native Americans who compared their hair to the curly fur of bison. Regiments 'Volunteer Regiment' Before the USCT was formed, several volunteer regiments were raised from free black men, including freedmen in the South. In 1863 a former slave, William Henry Singleton, helped recruit 1,000 former slaves in New Bern, North Carolina for the First North Carolina Colored Volunteers. He became a sergeant in the 35th USCT. Freedmen from the Roanoke Island Freedmen's Colony, established in 1863 on the island, also formed part of the Free North Carolina Colored Volunteers (FNCCV) and subsequently the 35th.13 Nearly all of the volunteer regiments were converted into USCT units. 'State Volunteer' Four regiments were considered Regular units, rather than auxiliaries. Their veteran status allowed them to get valuable federal government jobs after the war, from which African Americans had usually been excluded in earlier years. However, the men received no formal recognition for combat honors and awards until the turn of the 20th century. Trivia'' Category:Union Army Category:United States Military Category:American Civil War Era Category:African Americans